inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 311
"Das Schloss" ist das 311. Kapitel des Manga Inu Yasha. Die Szene beginnt mit einem Blick auf das Schloss der Herrin von Akagos Schloss und jener Herrin wird gerade berichtet, dass sich ihr neugeborener Sohn so eben zur Rue gelegt hat. Zusammen mit einer Diener betrachten sie den schlafenden Säugling und wundern sich, dass dieses Baby ungewöhnlich selten schreit, der Sohn wohl ein äußert braves, ruhiges Baby ist. Während sich Herrin den schlafenden Akago so ansieht, plagen sie erneut Zweifel darüber, was in jener Nacht passierte, als ihr Kind zur Welt gekommen sein soll. Sie erinnert sich, dass in jener Nacht alle anwesenden Personen, außer der Herrin selbst, verstarben und dann etwas komisches vor ihren Augen erschien, dabei sieht man die leichten Umrisse von Kanna und Kohaku in ihren Gedanken, doch kann sie sich nicht klar genug daran erinnern und meint, dass ihre Erinnerung, an jener Nacht immer und immer mehr verschwimmt und sich zu verflüchtigen scheint. Als nächstes fällt der Blick der Schlossherrin aus einem Fenster hinaus in den Schlosshof, als Kohaku mit einem Holzscheidestapel gerade am Fenster vorbei läuft. Der Anblick von Kohakus Gesicht scheint ihr komischer Weise bekannt vorzukommen. Als sich die Herrin dem Fenster nährt, kommt ein älterer Mann und Schlossbewohner hinzu, welcher anscheint eine Art Vorgesetzter für Kohaku ist, da er ihm Befehle erteilt und sich bei der Schlossherrin für Kohakus plötzliches Auftauchen vor ihrem Fenster entschuldigt. Der ältere Mann und Kohaku knien vor der Herrin nieder und er versucht zu erklären, dass jener Junge gerade erst neu bei ihm angefangen habe zu arbeiten und dadurch noch etwas ungeschickt sei. Die Schlossherrin sieht dies jedoch ganz gelassen, möchte aber, dass Kohaku ihr sein Gesicht zeigt. Kohaku reagiert verwirrt auf die Worte der Schlossherrin, diese fragt ihn daraufhin, ob sie beide sich nicht zuvor schon einmal begegnet wären. Dies scheint jenen älteren Mann etwas nervös zu machen und dieser meint, dass die Schlossherrin sich irren muss, da dieser Junge niemand wichtiges sei, es also unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Kohaku und die Schlossherrin sich zuvor schon einmal begegnet wären. Immer noch verwirrt von der Situation, stimmt Kohaku den Worten des älteren Mannes jedoch zu, um keine Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Die Herring lässt daraufhin von ihrem Gedanken ab und meint, dass sich wohl in letzte Zeit zu viele Gedanken gemacht habe. Danach folgt sie Szene Kohaku, wie dieser, zusammen mit anderen Arbeiter auf dem Schloss, gerade eine Essenspause macht und mit seinem Vorgesetzten, sich darüber unterhält, dass die Schlossherrin, wohl eine recht freundlich Person sei, was dieser bejaht. In diesem Moment erhält Kohaku von Naraku eine Befehl, durch seine, Splitter des Shikon no Tama, der besagt, dass Kohaku und Kanna sich in jenem Schloss aufhalten sollen und stets das Baby vor allen Gefahren bewachen sollen. Danach scheint die Pause beendet und alle gehen wieder an ihre Arbeit, auch Kohaku, welcher das Treiben auf dem Schloss etwas genauer anseiht und meint, dass es sehr friedlich an diesem Ort zugeht. In jenem Moment scheint ein Fragment aus Kohakus Erinnerungen wieder in ihm zurückzukommen, da er sich erinnert, ebenfalls mal an so einem friedlichen Ort gelebt zu haben, kann sich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern wann genau dies gewesen sen soll. Als nächstes tritt Inu Yashas Gruppe wieder in Vordergrund, welche sich gerade in einem Dorf befinden, welches in der Nähe von Akagos Schloss liegt. Miroku such derweil das Gespräch mit einem Dorfbewohner und fragt ihn, ob er etwas über einen Schwarm menschenblutsaugender Feuervögel gehört habe, welche wahllos Menschendörfer überfallen. Der Dorfbewohner meint, dass er sehr wohl davon gehört hat, aber selbst noch keiner dieser Feuervögel mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Weiterhin ist sich der Mann sicher, dass es wohl auch sehr unwahrscheinlich sei, dass diese Feuervögel dieses Dorf angreifen würden, da ja das Schloss der Herrin direkt an diesen Dorf angrenzt und ihnen Schutz bietet. Inu Yasha, Kagome Higurashi und Shippō reagieren ernüchtert, über die Information, die Miroku sammeln konnte und meinen, dass dieses Dorf wohl auch nicht der richtige Ort sei, um einen Hinweis drauf zu bekommen, wo sich das Nest von Prinzessin Abi und ihren Dienern befindet. Da es wohl schon etwas später am Tag zu sein scheint, schlägt Miroku vor, dass sich die Gruppe erstmal um einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht kümmern sollte, Sango ahnt schon wieder schlimmes, lüsterne und sie liegt richtig mir ihre Vorahnung. Miroku will sich gerade an zwei hübsche Dorfmädchen ranmachen und diese fragen ob er und seine Gefährten nicht bei ihnen übernachten dürften. Die beiden Mädchen scheinen gang angetan von Miroku, nenne ihn einen "Hübschen Burschen", wollen ihn auch gern zu sich einladen, doch da kommt Sango dazwischen und unterbindet, beendet dieses Gespräch kurzerhand. An dieser Stelle wechselt die Szene erneut, diesmal zu der Hütte in den Bergen, in er sich Kagura und Hakudōshi versteckt halten. Kagura sitzt auf einem Fensterrahmen und schaut hinaus in die Landschaft, während sie darüber nachdenkt, dass Hakudōshi kein Herz in seinem Köroer besitzt, damit also durch physische Attacken nicht getötet werden kann, da sich sein herzloser Körper immer wieder selbst regenerieren kann. Die wichtigste Frage für Kagura ist in diesem Moment, wo nun eigentlich Hakudōshis Herz von Naraku versteckt gehalten wird. Hakudōshi beobachtet Kagura in jenem Moment und fragt, worüber Kagura gerade nach denken würde. Sie wirkt aber nur verärgert auf diese Frage und antwortet, dass Hakudōshi ihre Gedanken in Ruhe lassen los. Als sich die beiden unterhalten, kommt gerade ein Schwarm Yōkaivögel, unter der Führung von Prinzessin Abi an der Berghütte vorbei geflogen. Kagura schaut etwas verdutzt drein über den Anblick der Feuervögel, auch wunder sie sich, ob jener Yōkai, welcher die Schar anführt, wohl die berüchtigte Meistern der Vögel, Prinzessin Abi sei. Auch Hakudōshi wird auf die Vögel aufmerksam, scheint Interesse an ihnen zu haben, da er Kagura den Befehl erteilt, dass sie den Feuervögeln folgen soll, mahnt aber, dass Kagure diese jedoch nicht angreifen, sondern nur beobachten soll, wohin die Vögel wollen und warum. Kagura zeigt sich etwas verwirrt, warum Hakudōshi so explizit erwähnt, dass Kagura sich nicht an den Vögeln vergreifen soll und macht sich auf den Weg, der Vogelschar zu folgen. Prinzessin Abi ist derweil unterwegs zu Narakus Schloss, in dem sich Kanna, Kohaku und Akago versteckt halten. Durch einen Einblick in Abis Gedanken, wird eine kleiner Rückblick verdeutlicht, von dem Gespräch, dass sie zuvor mit ihrer Mutter hatte. Der Gedankengang beginnt damit, dass der ganze Ärger für Abi damit anfing, als jener Hōshi namens "Hijiri-sama" in ihrem Territorium auftauchte. Tekkei bemerkte, dass dieser Hijiri-sama wohl ebenfalls ein Gegner Narakus, welcher diesem ein großer Dorn im Augen gewesen zu sein schien. Dies schlussfolgerte Abis Mutter daraus, dass sie bemerkt hatte, wie Narakus seine Yōkaiarmee entsandt hatte, welche wohl auf der Suche nach diesem Hijiri-sama waren. Bei ihrer Beobachtung, merkte Tekkei weiterhin, dass es eine speziellen Ort in der Region gab, dem sich die Yōkaihorde jedoch kein einziges Mal auch nur genährt hatte und dieser Ort war ein Schloss, dass von Menschen bewohnt ist. Die Schlussfolgerung wurde von Tekkei richtig weitergeführt, die Yōkai näherten sich deshalb nie diesem einem Schloss, da es mit Naraku selbst in Verbindung steht, Hijiri-sama also unmöglich hätte dort sein können. Um jedoch einen eindeutigen Beweis zu bekommen, soll Prinzessin Abi nun mit ihren Dienern sich zu diesem Schloss aufmachen und es vernichten, um zu sehen, wie Naraku darauf reagiert. Auf ihrem Weg zu Akagos Schloss, merkt Abi, dass sie anscheint von Narakus Saimyōshō beobachtet und verfolgt wird. Abi fühlt sich durch die Anwesenheit der Saimyōshō allerdings nur belästigt und befiehlt ihren Vögel die Saimyōshō kurzerhand aufzufressen. Kagura wird Augenzeuge davon, wie Abi sich den Saimyōshō entledigt, bekommt also mit, dass Abi sich, um auch gegen Naraku verschworen hat. Mittlerweile ist es Nacht geworden und die Handlung spielt wieder in jenem Schloss, in dem Naraku sein menschliches Herz versteckt hält. Die Szene spielt in einer Art Scheune, in der einige der Schlossbewohner ihren Schlafplatz haben, auch Kohaku und sein Vorgesetzter befinden sich in diesem Gebäude. Der ältere Mann unterhält sich mit Kohaku und fragt, ob Kohaku sich wirklich nicht mal mehr an die Gesichter seiner eigenen Eltern erinnern kann. Kohaku antwortet einfach mit: "Nein.", daraufhin fragt, der ältere Mann ihn, ob seine Eltern im Krieg gestorben seien, Kohaku kann sich aber nicht daran erinnern, ob es so war, oder nicht. Den älteren Mann scheint Kohakus Gedächtnisverlust jedoch nicht sonderlich zu stören und heißt ihn nochmals herzlich willkommen im Schloss. Er erklärt Kohaku, dass sich die Schlossbewohner alle als eine Art 'große Familie' ansehen, was Kohaku etwas Mut zu machen scheint. Plötzlich dröhnt ein lautes Geräusch von außen herein un alle innerhalb der Scheune drehen sich verdutzt um, um zu sehen woher dieses komische Geräusch kommt. In diesem Moment ist jedoch schon alles zu spät, Prinzessin Abi und ihre Feuervögel haben das Schloss im Schutz der Nacht erreicht und gehen sogleich zum Angriff über und stecken das Schloss in Flammen. Die Schlosswachen werden brutal von Abis Dienern getötet und ihren leblosen Körpern wird jeder Tropfen Blut ausgesaugt. Auch die anderen Schlossbewohner fallen den Flammenvögel zum Opfer, da wirft sich der ältere Mann schützend vor Kohaku und befielt diesen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Kohaku flieht jedoch nicht, sondern greift zu seinem Kusarigama und stellt sich den Vögeln in den Weg. Er kann auch einige der Feuervögel tötet und seinen Vorgesetzten, das Leben retten, vorerst. Kohaku befiehlt den anderen Bewohnern, sich nicht aus dem Gebäude zu begeben, zu ihre eigenen Sicherheit, während er selbst loszieht um sich den Vögeln in entgegen zu stellen. Der wahre Grund, warum Kohaku nach draußen geht, ist jedoch der Befehl Narakus den erhielt und zwar, dass Baby im Schloss zu beschützen, koste es was es wolle. Auch die Schlossherrin selbst und Diener sind in Sorge und Panik, als ihr Schloss plötzlich von Prinzessin Abis Vögeln angegriffen wird. Das Baby, ihr angeblicher Sohn, hält die Herrin in ihren Armen und meint: "Das Kind ist hier bei uns. Alle im Schloss werden es beschützen... mit ihrem Leben..." Auch Inu Yasha & Co. haben die Fährte von Prinzessin Abi und ihren Dienern aufgenommen und kommen ebenfalls an Akagos Schloss an, welches gerade von den Feuervögeln angegriffen wird. Als die Gruppe dem Schloss ganz nahe ist, verspürt Kagome plötzlich die Präsenz eines Splitters des Shikon no Tama, welcher sich wohl im Schloss befindet. Dennoch spürt sie nur einen einzigen Splitter, auch erfühlt Kagome, dass dies Kohaus Splitter ist und wundert sich, warum Kohakus ausgerechnet in diesem Schloss sein soll. Vorheriges – Aktuelles - Nächstes Kategorie:Kapitel